Love Winds
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 1st tribute to the sweetest couple in Captain Tsubasa series: Jun Misugi/Yayoi Aoba. ENJOY!


+ Category: **Captain Tsubasa**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Fantasy **

**Author's notes:** Gift-fic for Miss Anonym - a new but rather skilled Indonesian writer of CT fandom & also my newly-made friend. I'm new to CT on but not to & CT, for I've loved this series ever since I was a child in primary school. As a child I didn't know much about love; however, the affection between Jun Misugi & Yayoi Aoba had left a deep impression in my heart up to now, even after I graduated from university. Their relationship, blossoming from the innocence of childhood into a love so deep, strong and passionate that the two are, like body & soul, hardly separated, hardly seen without each other for once. Thus, such a sweet couple deserves to be praised and written about. Even if Takahashi-sensei still keeps this love affair hidden in the shadow but we all know, and believe, it's still there, and it keeps growing time after time, waiting to be bloomed.

So now, a one-shot - 1st tribute to my favorite couple in Captain Tsubasa series: Jun Misugi / Yayoi Aoba. Sadly, Captain Tsubasa doesn't belong to me, or else the Field Prince would long marry his Princess and live a happy life forever after. **:D**

**~ LOVE WINDS ~**

**She **was running, the trees surrounding her were blocking the sun, but there were some places where you could see a spark of sunshine that bathed the grass in a dull yellow color. Her long hair flared out behind her back and her bare feet silently touched the ground as she went.

She wasn't running from anyone, though her speed could make it seem like it. No, she was running towards someone, someone she loved.

Her breath was even, not changing the slightest, yet she had been running for some time now. She couldn't remember who she was running to, but it did not prevent her from keeping on running. Her surroundings never seemed to change, but at the same time she could feel the differences, see the difference between every rock and tree.

The surroundings were magically, the trees were high and proud, and the few places you could see the sun through the leaves, it shone down at the flowers like gold. If she had been able to see it she would have seen that the sky was blue, not a single cloud was covering the beautiful sight.

She ran on and on, first after several minutes she noticed that she was barefoot. The grass was so soft against her feet, like silk, and the wind so fresh against her face, and her breath was still so even, like she was just taking a regular walk, not running like her life was depending on it. She felt that she actually enjoyed it.

And then she felt the pull, the same one that made her run in the first place. Closing her eyes she could feel it coming towards her. Or rather, she was coming to **him**. Because she could feel it now, the presence of her loved one not so far ahead.

Her feet began hitting the soft grass faster, her breath still even, the trees blurring past her with slightly bigger gasps. She was almost there. Just a little closer now, soon she would be there; soon she would be with him.

Her heart felt like it would burst, just by the thought of seeing him. The air felt like it withheld her now. Oh why could she not move a little faster? A few more minutes now, a few more steps.

The rushing of her feet blended in with the rustle of the grass and in the distance a river could be heard. She could not take it any longer; her heart ached for her loved one, to be in his arms, to feel his breath on her face. To feel his lips on hers.

Seconds later she burst through the trees, and stumbled into a clearing. The trees stood higher here than anywhere else and created a roof of green leaves. At the same time the sun seemed to shine a little extra and the sound of running water could be heard somewhere behind the trees.

And there, at the foot of the riverbank, standing with sun upon him like a God, stood he.

Her heart exploded, but she did not care. Because he was there, waiting for her. And only **her**.

Taking the last strides towards him the girl flung herself in his arms breathing in his scent. Her crimson-brown hair, no longer kept up by the wind, floated down her back and stopped over her shoulders. She looked at his slightly upturned lips and moved towards his eyes. He met her gaze, regarded her with warmth and the smile on his perfect features was reassuring. Slowly he lifted her face to his and kissed her.

It was all she could have imaged and more, the feel of his lips on hers, his arms closing around her keeping her to him. Losing herself in the bliss of finally finding her loved one she closed her eyes.

Parting slightly so that she could look in his eyes she let out a shaky breath and whispered.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"I won't, Yayoi." He whispered.

"I won't ever leave you…Jun."

They kissed again, a red rose held in their entwined hands.

**The End**

**Author's final notes:** Okay, it's short for this one. Feel free to read & review, or chat with me if you're interested in the topic. 'Till next time friends! **;-)**


End file.
